


Witches Suck

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2018 SPNKinkBingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Smut, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You and Dean get trapped in a Witch’s cellar. You get bored.





	Witches Suck

Witches suck, but also…

Witches don’t suck.

You’re trapped in the damned basement, trapped because you’d set off a locking spell when you’d broken into the cellar to burn the bitch’s hidden bones. It was scary for a minute there, you’d thought you might asphyxiate from the smoke once the door had slammed shut behind you, but you were able to crack the two small windows to ventilate the room. Too bad they weren’t big enough for either of you to squeeze through.  

Thank God for Sam though, he’d figured out a spell to counteract your current predicament. Unfortunately, he’d had to drive to the next town over to gather the ingredients, leaving you and Dean alone in the dark, dank space.

Boredom quickly led to where you are now, sprawled out on the old wooden table while Dean roughly thrusts into you. The unsturdy surface rattles against the stone floor, threatens to break under your combined weight, but you couldn’t care less with the way the hunter is spearing into you over and over and over.

Your nails claw into Dean’s back, through the worn material of his black t-shirt. “Shit,” Dean grits, shifting a knee so he can shove in deeper.

“Fuck!” you choke, pleasure swelling as he bumps at your g-spot. “I’m-I’m gonna…”

Dean takes the hint, wedges a hand between your writhing bodies to rub at your clit-

It only takes a couple of firm swipes before you’re  _lurching_  up, keening into the damp crook of his neck as you clamp and flutter around him.

He fucks you through the twitching aftershocks until he reaches his end; mashing, jerking, and spurting warm, thick ropes into you. He pulls out just as you both hear the familiar grumble of the Impala’s engine-

And then you’re both tumbling off the table, whirling around in a frantic search for your discarded clothing.

The two of you dress to the sound of Sam’s muffled chanting. There’s a soft explosion, and then a flash of green light streaks in underneath the door before it  _swings_  open wide-

As Dean is fastening his belt, and you’re combing your fingers through your wild hair.

 _“Seriously,_  guys?” Sam whines as he steps inside, face blooming into disgust before he tosses his head back to glare at the ceiling.

“What?” Dean grunts with a careless shrug. “We got bored.”

Yeah. Witches suck, but also…

Witches don’t suck.


End file.
